Bound To You
by skittellgirl
Summary: Vicki gives Henry an unforgettable homecoming. From the Date series.


Title: Bound to You

Summary: Vicki gives Henry a unforgettable homecoming

Spoilers: From the "Date" series

Rating: Oh, hell, let's just call it NC-17 and get it over with

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make me say who does (other than Tanya Huff, of course)

As the sun set over the Toronto horizon, Henry Fitzroy awoke in his large, luxurious bed. The first thing that he noticed was the fact that his arms were over his head. He had gone to sleep on his side, so that was very odd. The next thing was that his wrists seemed to be encircled with metal. Panic set in. Who had been in his home while he slept? Who had bound him to his own bed? Before the fear could overtake him, though, he picked up on a very familiar scent. Grinning wickedly as he recognized it, he opened his eyes to see the only person he ever wanted breaking into his home sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a trench coat and a wicked grin of her own.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't warned," he grinned, and Vicki grinned back.

"No, you can't, Your Grace," she replied, standing up. It was then that Henry noticed a small bag next to her on the floor. "What's that?" he asked, curious.

"Just some surprises," she replied cryptically. She walked over closer to him, near his head, and began to slowly undo the buttons on the trench coat. Henry gasped out loud as she revealed her outfit to him. Red and black, the corset she wore barely concealed her ample breasts. A pair of garters led to a set of thigh-high black stockings. A pair of black panties concealed the area that Henry had grown to know so well. He growled loudly, and gasped, "Unchain me."

"No," she replied playfully. "I haven't even had my fun yet."

"Let me go and I'll show you fun," he growled. She looked at him, her expression going serious for a moment.

"Henry, do you trust me?" she asked.

"With everything," he replied, echoing her own words back to her. She smiled, and then said, "Then let me do this for you."

She knelt over him and kissed him sweetly, then drew back. She gave him a wicked smirk, and went over to the bag. Henry strained to see what she was pulling out, but she blocked his view with her body, which wasn't exactly horrific for Henry to look at either. She turned, still smirking, and showed Henry the peacock feather in her hand. "I'll bet those vampire senses make you oh-so-sensitive to touch, don't they, Your Grace?"

"Very much so," he gasped, as it dawned on him what torment she was going to subject him to first.

"Then this should be very interesting," she replied, and began to tease his body with the feather. She started at his bound arms, ran it slowly down them. She went over his chest at a maddeningly slow pace. She laved over his hard nipples, went down his stomach, and bypassed his hard length, at which moment he whimpered loudly. She smirked again, and ran the feather down his legs and feet. She proceeded to repeat this procedure for several minutes, while Henry panted and whimpered and groaned. Finally, she ran the feather briefly over his manhood, just long enough to tease Henry senseless, and then stopped altogether. By now, he was pulling at his bonds, amazed at how strong the chains were. He begged her, "Vicki, please. You've had your fun. Let me go."

"Is that really what you want?" she asked, half-teasing, half-serious. "Because, I promise you will get what you want. I just get to decide when."

Henry groaned aloud again; he had never felt this aroused and out of control before. He decided that he didn't want this to stop, not just yet.

"As long as I have the lady's word," he said, and Vicki grinned broadly, elated at the trust he had given her.

"Then let's move on to the next surprise," she said, and reached back into the bag. Henry grinned himself when he saw the whipped cream can.

Vicki then said, "Whew, I am getting really hot. Maybe it's time I took these nasty stockings off," and with that statement, proceeded to throw her leg over Henry's head, her ankle against the headboard. She slowly, inches from his face, peeled off the left stocking, then the right. She straightened up, and said, "Well, I feel much better now. Who knows when I'll heat up again, though?"

"Feel free to make yourself more comfortable if you do," Henry said, smirking.

She just laughed, and straddled Henry on the bed. She took the whipped cream can, and wrote something on his chest. Henry looked at the words, and yelled in mock indignation, "Vicki's Whore?!"

"That's right, Henry," she replied, leaning towards the cream. "You," she licked one of the trails off, "Are," she licked another, "Mine." With that, she proceeded to lick the rest off. He moaned, and she said, "You want a taste?"

She leaned up and kissed him, dragging her tongue against his now long-descended fangs. He shuddered, and she pulled back. He said, "Well, if you promise to be this good to me, I will abide being yours, my love."

Vicki grinned, and said, "I am going to be even better to you. Guess what else I want to taste?"

She stood, and said, "But darn it, I am hot again. I better get this pesky corset and these panties off first." and proceeded to again slowly strip for him. Now that she was naked, Henry began bucking at his bonds again. She smiled, and whispered softly, "Soon, my love. Soon."

She took the whipped cream, and slowly sprayed it over his manhood. She proceeded to place her mouth on it, and Henry actually howled. She worked him over with her mouth, and it didn't take long for him to find his release. She looked up at him, and grinned like a Cheshire cat. She leaned up, and gently undid the locks on the chains, releasing his wrists. He grinned, and in what seemed like an instant, had her on her back on the bed. He proceeded to enter her, and marveled at how wet she had become while she was tormenting him. He had been able to smell her growing arousal, but was still flattered at how much simply attending to him had turned her on. Now it was her turn to moan, as he hit her most intimate and pleasurable spots. As her own climax approached, he bent towards her neck, and she guided his head and lips to her veins. As she screamed her release, Henry bit down and let her sweet nectar fill his mouth as he exploded a second time.

They both lay panting, coming down. Henry turned to Vicki, who was aglow at her triumph. He said softly, "In all my years, no one has ever done that for me. No one has put my sole pleasure above their own. Thank you for that gift. And yes, you did show me how good trust can be."

Vicki smiled, and said, "Well, it is certainly flattering being a "first" for a nearly five-hundred year old guy. Did you enjoy your homecoming surprise?"

"Very much," he grinned. "Someday soon I will have to show you just how much."

"How so?" asked Vicki, both curious and aroused.

"Well, the thing I did to you over the phone?", he said, and Vicki nodded, blushing at the memory. "Well, I plan to do all that to you again, only in person this time. And I plan to do it slowly."

Vicki gulped. "Well, Your Grace, I am looking forward to it. And I love you, you pompous prince."

"I love you, my darling," Henry replied. "But for now, we had better get you some food. I don't want you affected by the blood loss." He got up, and said, "I will order Chinese."

'Sounds good," she replied. He walked over to the closet, and retrieved his robe. She admired his muscled form as he did so, and whistled loudly. He looked at her, and grinned. He walked out of the room, and she sat back in the bed. She thought to herself, _I am bound to you now, Fitzroy, whether or not I like it. And I never want to be let go. _Smiling at that thought, she laid back and waited for her lover to return.

In the next room, Henry, to his joy, heard Vicki's thought in his head. Smiling, he thought back, _And I'll never let you go, love._ Knowing that there was going to be a big discussion coming up about the newfound strength of their connection, he quickly ordered the food and returned to the bedroom. He knew Vicki would be concerned and probably a little scared. However, he also knew that as long as he and Vicki loved one another, this would never be an obstacle for them. They were _truly_ bound, heart and soul, and he knew that would never be defeated. Smiling, he walked into the bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
